Johanna
by sevenleafclovergrl-7
Summary: Josh is celebrating his birthday and decides to go to this new magic shop in town, but a fortuneteller turns him into something he thought he would never be....
1. The Worst Birthday Ever

Okay! This is the first Drake&Josh fic I've ever written the story idea kept bugging me so much I just had to write it! I don't own Drake or Josh or any characters.

Chapter 1: The Worst Birthday Ever

"Happy Birthday Josh!", screamed Drake, Josh's dad, Drake's mom, and Megan.

"AHHHH!", Josh screamed as he fell out of his bed, hitting his head on his nightstand on the way down.

"Whoa! Take it easy champ", Josh's brother Drake said as he helped Josh up from the floor. "You turn 16 only once!"

"Yea...did your whole family scream at you when you first woke up scaring you half to death!?", Josh asked standing up straight.

"Nah...a bunch of hot girls did through...", Drake said putting his fingers to his chin thinking, about it with a sly grin.

"Calm down Josh!", Josh's step-mom said holding out to Josh a birthday cake. "Its a homemade cake for my favorite step-son!"

"Actually she just bought it at the bakery!", Josh's dad piped up and then got elbowed by his step-mom. Josh took the caked from his mom and examined it.

"Happy Birthday...Julie?", Josh looked at the cake strange.

"Oh great...they gave us the wrong birthday cake!", Josh's mom said disappointed.

"Well...I'll save it for later...", Josh said putting the cake down on his night stand and then thanking his mom.

"Here's my gift to you", Megan said holding a a box out to Josh with an innocent smile.

"Hold on!", Josh pulled out a pair of gloves from under his bed and then some twisers. He picked the box up slowly with the twisers and then placed it gently on his bed.

"Josh...", Josh's dad said giving him a look.

"What? Shes always pranked me on my birthday! Remember the putting the syrup in the shampoo and super glue soap basket she gave me for my 15th birthday?", Josh said eyeing Megan suspiciously.

"One of your finest yet...", Drake said to Megan giving her a high-five.

"Oh Yea! Very funny! I thought you were against her?", Josh said defensively.

"Well yea...but only when I'm the one getting pranked, when someone else has it happen to them, then its funny!", Drake said with a smile.

"Drake stop picking on your brother its his birthday!", Josh's step-mom said.

"Oh yea! Josh, I know how much you love magic so I found a new magic shop just down the street and I got a card saying you can have one thing for free!", Josh's dad said giving him the card.

"Thanks dad, I do loooove my magic!", Josh said putting the card on his nightstand.

"Welp I've gotta go and run some errands!", Josh's step-mom said giving Josh a hug. " Happy Birthday Josh!", she said as she left the room.

"I've got to get to work, I won't be back to late!", Josh's dad said, then he left the room.

"I've gotta work on some more ways to torture you and Drake. Also its a good thing you did'nt eat that cake...", Megan said with a grin.

"Why...?", Josh dared to ask.

"Cause I put a fire cracker or two in there", she said as she left the room. Suddenly the cake exploded alittle, and got caught on fire.

"Evil...", Drake and Josh said in unison.

"Welp I gotta go and watch the monster truck rally on T.V!", Drake said.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?", Josh asked Drake.

"Oh yea!", Drake pulled out a dollar from his wallet and handed it to Josh. "Happy Birthday champ!", Drake said as he headed out the door.

"Oh well thanks I-...wait a minute!", Josh looked at the dollar dumbfounded, then followed Drake out the door. 


	2. Disappointment

Chapter 2: Disappointment

"Hey Josh, can you get me a soda?", Drake asked not looking away from the livingroom T.V.

"Why? Its my birthday!", Josh said defensively.

Drake and Josh were sitting on the livingroom couch watching The Andy Milonakis Show.

"Well, now you have the responsibility of a 16 year-old and you look up to me right?", Drake said giving Josh puppy dog eyes.

"No!...Ok fine! You want a soda? I'll get you a soda!", Josh said getting up from the couch.

"Ok!", Drake said looking back at the T.V.

"Ok! I'm getting you a soda...your only brother...on his 16th birthday...hopefully you'll be able to go somewhere with your only brother tonight...like the movie premerie of "Miss Conginality 2"...like you promised your brother 2 weeks ago...", Josh said slowly moving toward the kitchen looking back at Drake.

"You know! You look like the older version of this Andy Milonakis kid!", Drake said laughing. Megan came down the stairs suddenly, sitting on Josh's spot on the couch.

"Megan thats my spot!", Josh said shocked.

"Don't care...hey! You look alot like this Andy Milonakis kid!", Megan said looking over at Josh, "Oh! You're going in the kitchen! Could you grab me a soda while your in there?", Megan looked at the T.V.

"What am I? Your maid?!", Josh asked.

"Hey my soda should have been in my hand by now!", Drake said looking at Josh.

"Whateva!", Josh shouted going through the kitchen door.

"Jezzzz...whats his problem...?", Megan asked Drake.

"Don't know...mabey the moodswings are kicking in late for him...ahh..the joys of being a teenager...", Drake said looking at Megan.

Later that night Josh came down the stairs to talk to Drake who was on the phone with someone.

"Hey Drake! Ready to go see that movie?", Josh said fixing his shirt.

"Awww...naw your beautiful!", Drake said smirking.

"Well...thanks this is a new shirt dad gave me and-"

"Not you, I was talking to Stacey!", Drake said looking at Josh revealing to him that he was on the phone.

Ohh...well the movie starts in 20 minutes!", Josh said spraying cologne on himself, but accidently sprays it in his mouth.

"You ok Josh?", Drake asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm...just peachy!", Josh said in between coughs.

"Huh? Oh nothing! Just my brother choking himself!", Drake said to Stacey over the phone. " Oh sure I'll pick you up in 10 minutes! Ok bye beautiful!", Drake hanged up the phone.

"What do you mean "I'll pick you up in 10 minutes! Ok bye beauuuutiful!", Josh mocked Drake.

"Oh..hey look Josh...uh I kinda promised to take Stacey to see Miss Conginality 2 tonight...sorry bro", Drake said patting his hand on Josh's shoulder, and then heading upstairs to get ready for his date with Stacey.

"Wh-What?! My own brother! Choosing a girl over his just turned 16 bro!", Josh said looking at the floor.

"Well! I'm gonna make the most out of this bithday!", Josh said taking out the magic shop card his dad gave him earlier that morning. "I'm not gonna spend my 16th birthday alone."

Josh slowly walked toward the front door and went outside. 


	3. Do you believe in magic?

Chapter 3: Do you believe in magic?

Josh walked down the sidewalk on the way from his house to town. He did'nt have to work that night at the movies because Helen gave him the day off...for once!

"Man! I can't believe I'm already alone on my birthday, I wonder what this new magic shop looks like...?", Josh said as he looked at the card thats read: "Grace's Magic shop, home of spells, magic tricks, potions, and fortune telling", located on 237 Bran Street.

"It better be good...I don't really remember them mentioning in the newspaper about a new magic shop, its like it came out of nowhere!", Josh wondered as he looked at the sun that was setting behind a couple of clouds.

Josh finally reached the magic shop which was located next to a coffe shop and examined it. The building was the color black and in purple letters it read:"Grace's Magic Shop".

"This must be the place!", Josh said as he pushed the door open hearing a bell chime as he went in. The place smelled of sand and dust, but as he kept walking further into the shop he could smell roses, obviously coming from scented candles. The place was mystical, there were candles lit everywhere, red curtains were drawn from the two windows from the front of the shop and on the shelves he saw lots of little bottles in all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors. To his suprise, the place seemed deserted.

"Hello?...Hello! Anyone here!?", Josh asked outloud as he kept examining the shop. He looked over at the front desk where there seemed to be lots of books and a strange jar with something in it. He saw the cash register and saw a backdoor behind the front desk, but still noone came out. He turned to exit the shop, but a voice from behind stopped him.

"Can I help you young man?", Josh turned around to see a woman. She had a red capelike coat on with alot of siver chains and necklaces and looked short. She looked old, but not to old. She looked like she was in her late 40's, early 50's. She had her hair wrapped in a bandanna-like cloth and had blaring blue eyes.

"Uh...yea. My dad told me about this new magic shop in town and he gave me uh, uh coupon or something so I can get one thing free from here.", Josh said nervously, he was alittle shakey from the way the old woman stared at him.

"Hmm...Is that right?", the woman said eyeing Josh suspiously as Josh gave her a quick nod.

"I was wondering if you had an cooltastic magic tricks I could buy?", Josh asked.

"You don't buy magic tricks, you learn them, embrace them...make them part of your talents..", she said picking up some old books and blowing the dust off of them.

"Umm...so you don't have any?", Josh asked.

"Not any you would like...but I could give you a free fortune telling to tell you what happened in your past to prove I could tell your future", the woman stacked the books she was holding onto a shelf.

"So...if you then can give me some descriptions of my past...and I believe you...you could tell me my future and you would be right?", Josh asked excited.

"...yes..", the woman said looking back at Josh.

"Alright! I'm in for a little maaaaaaaaaaaagic!", Josh said excitingly going through a back door with two chairs and a crystal ball in the middle of a small table.

"Right...sit down boy...", the woman sat in one of the chairs while Josh sat in the one across from her.

"Oh! This is gonna be great!", Josh said looking at the crystal ball closely, poking at it when the woman slapped his hand away.

"No no no...do not touch!", the woman said waving a finger in the air. Josh rubbed his hand slightly.

"Okay eh...Josh! Time to predict what the future has for you!", the woman said gazing at the crystal ball and a unsure Josh.

Ok! Thats it for this chapter! The next one will get better! Promise! 


	4. Trust

Chapter 4: Trust

"Will this hurt?", Josh asked looking at the crystal ball.

"No! Fortune telling does not hurt!", the woman said lighting some candles.

"Are you sure I can trust you?", Josh asked.

"Well Josh...sometimes strangers can't be trusted sometimes they can, you just have to believe me", the woman said sitting a deck of cards down on the table.

"Well, how do I know I can believe you?", Josh looked at her suspiciously.

"Silence! The aura is setting in and now we can begin..", the woman gazed at the crystal ball. "Now then Josh, I'll look into your past for a second and tell you what I see...", the old woman gazed at the crystal ball and studied it. "I see...you have a brother...no wait! A step brother...named Darcy."

"Well acutually his name is Drake", Josh stated.

"And I see a little girl and she is smothering whipped cream on your face while your sleeping and tickling you with a feather...", the old woman said.

"Megan! She told me Drake did that!", Josh said suprised and amazed that the old woman knew all of this stuff.

"Now do you believe me?", asked the old woman.

"Well now I know I should say sorry to Drake for yelling at him for something Megan did...", Josh suddenly had a sad look on his face.

"Whats the matter Josh?", the old woman asked.

"Well, my brother Drake ditched me on my birthday to go out with some girl...in fact noone hardly pays attention to me at all...even on my own birthday...even my own brother...", Josh said.

"Don't worry, it happens to everyone once in awhile", the old woman said while looking sypathetic for the boy.

"Yea, but sometimes I wish I was somebody else, somebody who can get people's attention and be respected for...for once..", Josh said sighing to himself.

"Really?...", the woman said with a curious look on her face," What if I could tell you I can make your wish come true...", the old woman said with a spark in her eye.

"What do you mean?", Josh said looking up at her.

"I mean, what if I could make you somebody else, a new fresh start for you...", the old woman said.

"Well! I think thats scientifically impossible! You can't possibly do that!", Josh said with a laugh in his voice.

"Silence!", the old woman raised her voice as Josh quickly stopped laughing.

"Now then...since its your birthday and I'm feeling generious today, how about a free gift", the woman said as she took out a small box with a bag full of pink powder in it and handed it to Josh.

"Whats that?", Josh asked as he opened the box and looked at the bag inside.

"Its magic powder, it was made to give you energy and there's a myth that it will make your wishes come true if you have a pure heart, all you have to do is pour the powder into a glass of water or tea if you prefer and drink it", the woman said.

"Does it really work?", Josh eyed the old woman suspiciously.

"Do you believe in magic...?", the old woman tested Josh who gave her a blank stare." You don't have to believe me, you don't have to try it, its a free gift from me to you and its up to you to try it."

Josh put the bag of powder back inside of the box and closed the box shut. He wondered if the old woman might be right, he was kind of desperate for a life change, even if it was just a myth.

"Now dear boy, if you would please depart, because I'm closing the store now. Remeber what I said, good luck, and come back anytime". The woman got up from her chair and for the first time smiled at Josh. She left behind a back door in the room.

Josh got up and left the store. He looked behind him and saw the old woman change the store sign from Open to Closed. 


End file.
